Falling
by SophF95
Summary: Based on the 30th episode anniversary episode with the helicopter crash. What if Iain wasn't as lucky during the helicopter crash? How would his friends in the ED cope with another colleague injured?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone. So I am still recovering from the events of the 30**_ _ **th**_ _ **anniversary episode and thought writing some kind of fanfic linked to it will help to get it out of my system. I literally have no idea where this story is going so any suggestions/ideas are welcome. Sorry the first chapter is so short, hopefully the others will be a bit longer. Please leave a review to let me know what you think/if you want more/any ideas you have!**_ __ __

 **Chapter 1:**

They were almost at the hospital. Looking out of the window down below Iain could see the large blue building which he recognised as being Holby City Hospital. Iain glanced over at the stretcher next to him where Grace was silently laid whilst attached to an array of machines and tubes, patches of blood scattered over her body. He couldn't believe what had happened. He thought Jacob was overreacting when he said that something bad had happened to Connie. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that awaited him over the cliff edge.

Suddenly, the helicopter began to violently shake, machines and equipment being flung to the floor. Iain's ears started to ring with desperate cries of 'mayday', the panic sounds of people shouting, the helicopter creaking and whirring. He had no idea what was happening but he knew it wasn't good. He knew they were going to crash. Frantically he looked around for something to cling onto but he was wedged between his colleague and the stretcher, the aircraft plummeting to the ground. There was no time. Spinning uncontrollably out of the sky Iain could feel his whole body being bashed from side to side, his head getting increasingly dizzy. Suddenly, the helicopter smashed into the ground and it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone, thank you so much for the reviews/follows/favourites on my first chapter, it means a lot to me that people are interested in where this story is going**_ __ _ **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and remember to leave me a review about what you think and any ideas**_ __ __

 **Chapter 2:**

The whole area had been thrown into chaos. Outside debris was scattered all over, pieces of metal and shards of glass littered the floor whilst people tried to scramble back onto their feet as others rushed over to help. Inside was just as hectic with people wondering what had just happened, the lights flickering and people rushing around.

After hearing all the commotion Josh and Duffy left the pub as quickly as they could to see what was happening. However, nothing could have prepared them for the sight that awaited them. The helicopter had crashed into the entrance of the ED taking down a chunk of the scaffolding with it. Instantly their natural instincts kicked in and they were no longer average people attending an anniversary party, they were paramedics and nurses who were needed desperately.

Josh headed straight over to the helicopter whilst Duffy started to direct the walking wounded away from the scene. As he got closer to the helicopter Josh could feel himself becoming increasingly nervous. He had no idea what to expect but he had a feeling it was going to be mainly serious injuries at the least. As he crouched down to peer through the front window he could see there was no movement from inside. Suddenly Josh heard shouting from behind and footsteps rushing towards him.

"Grace!" Jacob shouted desperately as he sprinted to the helicopter, Charlie following behind trying to keep up with the young nurse. Before thinking and taking in the scenario around him Jacob hurled himself up onto the side of the helicopter to try and open the battered door.

"Jacob, be careful! It's not safe!" Charlie shouted even though he knew Jacob wouldn't be paying the slightest bit of attention. All he wanted to do was find out how Grace was. He couldn't begin to imagine what he must be going through with Connie already on a bed in RESUS.

"How is the pilot?" Charlie questioned as he looked down at Josh who was unable to do say anything, but a shake of the head was all that was needed for Charlie to know the pilot hadn't made it. Josh just hoped that everyone inside had faired a bit better.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again, thank you again for all the reviews, I love reading them**_ __ _ **I hope you enjoy this chapter and that I got the character of Jacob well, it's the first time I've written his character before. Please remember to leave a review of what you think and any suggestions and I will try my best to include them at some point or another**_ __

 **Chapter 3:**

"How long for the fire crew?" Jacob shouted as continued to battle with the door. After a few moments of fiddling about, he managed to fling it open and inside he could see two figures slumped in their seats and Grace laid silently on the stretcher.

"Jacob, you need to wait for the fire crew, it's not safe!" Charlie shouted up to Jacob but he knew it wasn't any good as Jacob disappeared from sight and into the helicopter.

"Grace! Grace, can you hear me?" Jacob asked desperately as he knelt down next to the stretcher. He could see all the cuts and bruises that scattered her face, the support on her leg. She had already been through so much and yet it was somehow still getting worse, but Jacob could see she was still breathing and that is all that mattered for now. Next to her Jacob could see a figure slumped in the seat unconscious, another person laid against the smashed window on the ground. Jacob instantly recognised the paramedic uniform and as he gently lifted the paramedics head and rested it against the seat he could see it was Iain.

"No, no, no. Iain, come on man. Don't do this to me." Jacob said shakily as he placed his fingers against his neck to check for a pulse. A small sigh of relief escaped his lips as he felt a heartbeat, it was weak, but there was one. However, the other member of the helicopter crew next to Iain wasn't so lucky.

In the distance Jacob could hear Charlie shouting but he couldn't make out what he was saying so Jacob carefully got to his feet whilst trying to dodge everything on the floor as he climbed back out of the helicopter.

"You need to clear RESUS." Jacob said firmly as he poked his head out the doorway to the helicopter. "Iain is down here too. They are both unconscious and in a bad way. We need to get them out now." Jacob explained whilst trying to keep himself together and focused. He was there only hope at this moment in time.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everyone! Thank you so much again for the reviews**_ __ _ **I've had a few people asking for Cal to be involved so I've written this one from his point of view and to show how he's going to get involved in the story so I hope you enjoy it and that I've captured Cal's character**_ __ _ **Remember to leave a review telling me what you think and any ideas/suggestions!**_

 **Chapter 4:**

From a distance Cal stood frozen and in shock about what he had just witnessed. He never expected that to happen. One minute he was stood trying to clear his head after seeing Connie been brought in, next he was watching a helicopter fall out of the sky whilst he dived out of the way of pieces of debris flying everywhere.

As Cal glanced up at the wall he could see the piece of propeller sticking out and couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief that it had missed him. It could have very easily been so different if he was a split second slower at moving. Just the sheer thought of how different it could have been made him shudder.

Staring at the helicopter Cal could see Jacob inside and instantly his thoughts were with Grace. She had already been through so much in the car accident and now she had been caught up in this. It wasn't fair. His thoughts wandered to Connie and what she must be going through. He couldn't even begin to imagine. He knew he should go and try to help, he was a doctor after all, but he just couldn't seem to get himself moving or focused.

"Cal, I know it's hard but I need you to focus." Charlie said as he walked over to Cal who was staring into the distance. "Keep checking them out, as always keep an eye out for the quiet ones. Keep people moving." Charlie explained and Cal nodded to show he understood whilst trying to pull himself together.

"How's Grace?" Cal asked weakly. He couldn't leave without knowing.

"Unconscious and looking in a bad way according to Jacob. Iain is in their too also unconscious." Charlie explained. Cal couldn't believe it. Not only were Connie and Grace injured, but Iain as well. He could feel tears beginning to rise but he knew he had to fight them off. He had to stay strong.

"Charlie, I'm staying here. They'll need a doctor. I need to help Jacob." Cal said before putting both his hands on Charlie's shoulders for a second to show his support then rushed over to the helicopter.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello everyone, so this chapter is mainly about Jez but I've never written as Jez before so I hope I've done it ok. I wasn't quite sure how he would react but I hope you like what I ended up with. I find him a hard character to write (probably doesn't help that I don't really like him that much as a character (sorry to those who like him!) but it would have been strange to not include him!). Anyways, I hope you enjoy it. Thanks again for all the reviews so far and let me know what you think about this!**_

 **Chapter 5:**

As Cal climbed up the outside of the helicopter he heard the sound of doors opening and shutting in the distance followed by footsteps running which were getting increasingly closer. He peered around and could see two figures, both in green uniforms, running towards the helicopter.

"Charlie, is Grace still in there?" Dylan asked with concern as he gazed at the helicopter and the rest of the destruction all around, Jez following not far behind.

"Yes, Jacob and Cal are with her." Charlie explained just as Jez came to a halt next to the duo before looking around with a look of worry on his face.

"Where's Iain?" Jez asked anxiously as he looked peered at nearby people before looking at the helicopter. "Please tell me he isn't still in there?" Jez asked but he could instantly tell by the look on Charlie's face that he was.

"No, no, no! Iain!" Jez shouted as he ran towards the helicopter only to be stopped.

"Listen, Jacob and Cal are in there now ok? They're in safe hands." Josh explained as he looked at the young paramedic in front of him. He knew how difficult it was to have colleagues injured, especially fellow paramedics. He had been in the situation enough times himself.

"I need to be with him, help him…" Jez tried to explain but he couldn't continue as the words got stuck in his throat as he took in the scene around him.

"The best thing you can do for him now is to be strong and keep calm." Josh said gently to try and calm Jez down. "We need you to focus and to help us get them both out."

After taking a deep breath Jez nodded his head to show he understood and walked steadily with Josh, Charlie and Dylan to the helicopter to see how they could help.


End file.
